


Teenage Gossip

by StaciNadia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gossip, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Ichigo has always been laughed at for talking to spirits who can't be seen.





	Teenage Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished GrimmIchi fic! I started writing it for GrimmIchi Day (6/15) last year, but I never finished it and I put it aside. So I went back to it for this year's GrimmIchi Day and realized there wasn't too much to add and edit. So, enjoy!

“Psst, Ichigo!”

Ichigo was sitting in afternoon class, but he was barely paying attention to the teacher. Slumped forward with his head resting on his hand and eyes unfocused, he was the picture of complete boredom. But he startled slightly when his friend sitting at the desk next to his started trying to get his attention.

Now that the war with the Quincies was over, both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo were fairly quiet. Ichigo did still deal with the occasional hollow, but they were few and far between. And Rukia and some of the other Shinigami occasionally visited him in the World of the Living. But for the most part, things were pretty quiet and Ichigo was forced to concentrate on such mundane things as school and choosing a university and career path.

The orange-haired boy turned his head slightly towards Keigo, who was now subtlety poking his arm whenever the teacher wasn’t looking in their direction. “What is it, Keigo?” he muttered under his breath so the teacher wouldn‘t hear him.

“Ichigo!” Keigo whispered excitedly. “One of those weird guys you hang around with is here in the courtyard! You know, one of the ones with the big holes and the weird bones!”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look out the wall of windows overlooking the courtyard. Sure enough, he could see a figure strolling through the area, dressed in black and white and topped with a head of very distinctive blue hair. The figure looked up at the windows and Ichigo could easily picture the piercing blue eyes that he knew were definitely looking in his direction.

_Grimmjow…_

A small smile broke through Ichigo’s usual scowl, and he glanced up at the time. Only another half an hour to go before school let out and he could see what the Arrancar wanted. Hopefully it would be a peaceful visit. 

When Grimmjow had first started visiting the Human World not long after the war had ended, Grimmjow had wanted to fight during every visit. But Ichigo had insisted that they battle in the sands of Hueco Mundo so nothing in this world would get destroyed. But it hadn’t been long before the visits had started being less wanting to fight and more kissing as the two had realized that they’d been interested in much more than just battling each other.

Now, blue eyes were filling Ichigo’s mind instead of the boring class work he should have been paying attention to.

**********

The bell rang finally, signaling the end of the school day. Ichigo sighed in relief internally and started gathering up his books and other supplies. He walked out of the classroom with Keigo at his side.

“So, Ichigo,” his long-time friend Tatsuki came up beside the two with a wink, Orihime at her other side. “I saw your boyfriend wandering around the courtyard a while ago.”

Keigo’s jaw dropped and he stopped in the middle of the corridor. “ _Ichigo!_ ” he screamed, enunciating each syllable in his usual dramatic fashion. Other students started staring at him and moving away as they walked to the stairs. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me you had a boyfriend! I‘m so _proud_ of you!” He started sobbing as he rushed over and attempted to hug his friend.

Ichigo, way too used to Keigo’s theatrics, merely stepped out of the way, causing him to trip over his feet and fall onto the floor. A moan of pain came from Keigo as he laid there.

“He is good for you,” a deep voice said.

Ichigo turned to see Chad coming up behind them. “Chad,” he nodded in greeting to his giant of a friend. “You think so?” he asked the tall boy quietly.

Chad nodded. “You seem happier and more relaxed when he comes around. And Grimmjow is not as violent as he once was. You suit each other.”

Ichigo gave a small smile in relief. He was glad that his friends approved of him and Grimmjow and that they had noticed good changes in the two of them. He waved goodbye to his friends and ran down the staircase to the courtyard. The Arrancar was standing there, hands casually in his pockets as he waited for Ichigo to approach. 

The other students walked by Grimmjow as if none of them knew he was there. Between that and the large jawbone attached to his cheek, Ichigo knew that he still hadn’t gotten a gigai from Urahara.

“Yo, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow greeted as Ichigo approached him, falling into step beside the orange-haired boy.

“Yo, Grimm,” Ichigo responded quietly, knowing that very few people, most likely none of the students currently around them, could even see that he had a companion.

They continued walking in silence. “Cat got your tongue today, Kurosaki?” Grimmjow asked, his crazy grin appearing on his face as he laughed at his joke. “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“No,” Ichigo murmured. “It’s just…” He stopped talking as they noticed a group of girls in front of them who were looking at Ichigo and talking amongst themselves, loudly enough that their conversation was audible to the two.

“Oh, look, he’s talking to himself again?”

“Who?”

“Kurosaki, the delinquent with the orange hair!”

“I heard he has a boyfriend!”

“Yeah, I heard Arisawa and Asano talking to him about it today.”

“But he’s never with anyone! I bet he made up the boyfriend!”

“Yeah, that sounds like something he’d do.”

The girls all started laughing. Ichigo continued walking, his scowl more pronounced. 

Grimmjow, however, paused once they passed the girls. “Aren’t you gonna beat them up, Kurosaki? You know they’re askin’ for it!” He pounded one fist into his other hand repeatedly. “ _I_ wanna beat them up!”

“No, Grimmjow,” Ichigo said quietly, causing the girls to break out in more gossip and more giggling.

The Arrancar sped up to Ichigo’s side again, then matched his pace when he caught up. “But they were saying crap about you!”

“Yes,” Ichigo confirmed, “but there are only a couple dozen people who can even see you. To most of the world, you don’t exist. And I look like an idiot talking to someone who isn’t there. Even one of my own _sisters_ can’t see you!” He looked down at the ground while he walked. “I can’t even hold your hand or anything like that in public. A gigai would let people see you.”

Grimmjow looked horrified. “But I don’t want to see Urahara!” he whined. “I had more than enough of him during that war!”

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh at the petulant tone his boyfriend had. But his laughter faded quickly and he was back to frowning again.. “Don’t worry about it, Grimm. I’ve always been laughed at because I see spirits that others can’t. At least I can make the boys stop if they try to beat me up.”

Grimmjow didn’t say anything, but he looked thoughtful as the two continued their silent walk towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

**********

A week later, Ichigo was walking out of class with Chad and Keigo. He saw Grimmjow once again waiting in the courtyard. This time, though, he was in a tight pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses. And he could hear the students around him wondering who the hot guy with the blue hair was.

Ichigo fist-bumped Chad and waved to his friends, then ran over to Grimmjow.

“Kurosaki,” he nodded. “This what you wanted?”

Ichigo grinned at him. “Yeah!”

Together, they started walking home. They wound up passing by the same group of girls from before. One by one, the girls turned their heads towards the two of them, their mouths gaping open in shock.

“Oh, wow, look at that guy with Kurosaki!”

“I guess Kurosaki _does_ have a boyfriend!”

“But look at that blue hair! He’s probably a delinquent, too.”

“Yeah, you never know about these guys with weird hair.”

Ichigo sighed and walked right by them. Grimmjow, however, had had enough of stupid humans insulting Ichigo. He walked right through the group of girls, causing them to gasp and step out of his way, but he didn’t spare any of them a glance. He merely raised his hand in the air over his shoulder and stuck his middle finger up to the shocked gasps of the girls. He cackled as he returned to Ichigo’s side.

Ichigo shot him a grin and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand in his. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
